Guilty
by Orpah
Summary: England wakes up with pie smeared on his face. It could only be one of two people who would pull something like this... Oneshot


Well, I've had something of a writer's block, and I'm still trying to read a 500 page book on Isabella of Spain, which is interesting, but I digress. I haven't been doing much in the way of writing, but I hope this is satisfactory for now!

Not a bit of this is historically based, k? It's based off of my childhood!

I don't own Hetalia! end /AN/

England paced in front of Canada and America, trying to let the silence eke a confession from one of them. A confession of what, you might ask?

Just last evening, England had baked a pie. It was a lovely pie, blackberry, in fact, with a surprisingly golden brown crust. He'd let it cool, and then wrapped it in a cloth so it would keep until tomorrow, when they were going to have a picnic. Now, however, the picnic was called off, due to the fact he had woken up to find the pie smeared all over his face. And there were only two culprits for the crime, being the only ones at home.

"Don't make me ask twice, you ruffians! If I don't get an answer soon, you'll both get a spanking so bad, you won't be able to sit for days!" At England's threat, Canada sniffled hopelessly, and America's face twisted into a frustrated frown.

Neither spoke, however.

"If you confess now," England said, looking pointedly at America, "you'll only get ten swats. If not, it will be twenty for both of you! So speak up!"

"I didn't do it!" America grumbled at him defiantly, arms crossed. Canada shook his head. "I didn't either!"

England growled under his breath. There seemed to be no way to get the truth out of the twins. Maybe they'd both done it, and made a pact. Or maybe America had done it, and threatened Canada not to tell. Or maybe it was Canada, finally being rebellious like England had always suspected he would be once he acclimated.

"I know one of you did it! Lying like this is only going to make matters worse for yourselves!" England informed them, looking as if he were trying to be sympathetic to their plight. However, America just snarked back at him, "Maybe one of your fairies took the pie and smeared it on your face."

That was it for England, and he seized America's arm. "Alright then, since neither of you confessed..." America tried to pull away, yelling at Canada, "RUN! RUN!! GET AWAY WHILE YOU CAN!!!"

Canada, however, was frozen in his spot, watching as America melodramatically screamed at him. England swiftly dug a wooden spoon out of a drawer, and set to work. He gave America a full twenty swats, just like he'd promised, the poor boy howling throughout the whole thing. Then he released him.

"Go sit over there, and when I'm through with your brother, we're going to have a talk." England's direction was followed by the sniffling America, who was scowling at the ground angrily.

Canada's eyes widened when England gestured for him to come over. "It's your turn... unless you have a confession to make?"

Lower lip trembling, Canada exclaimed, "I didn't do it, I didn't!"

England sighed, but grabbed Canada's arm and pulled him over. He didn't like having to spank them, really he didn't, but he didn't see how else he was going to keep them in line. Twenty swats were swiftly administered, and Canada joined America.

"Now, next time, I'm sure you'll tell me the truth. I only did this so you would learn, understand?" England's words were less than comforting, but neither wanted to be spanked again, so they nodded. "Alright then, go on, go play or whatever it is you were doing before."

Both boys jumped up and ran out of the room. England sighed. Hopefully, they wouldn't pull something like this ever again, not after that spanking. He jumped when the door creaked open.

Oh. It was just Ireland, back from visiting with France. "Hi England, how'd you like your pie?" she sneered, and England's nearly choked. "Y-you did that?!"

"Well, yeah. Who'd you think did it?" Ireland was looking at him like he was crazy for not erupting like usual. England just looked a little pale. Should he apologize, or would that make him look bad? The guilt weighed heavily on him, but he shook his head. He couldn't show weakness like that! He just couldn't!

"Uh, England? Are you okay?" Ireland asked, sticking a hand out to feel his forehead. England, however, jerked back. "I'm fine, you bloody idiot! Just leave me be!" And with that, he stalked off, leaving a confused Ireland in his wake.

/AN/ Okay, so, I don't think we ever had so many swats, but we did get a lot of spankings when I was little. Sometimes it was because no one wanted to be spanked alone, or because it really was none of us. I wouldn't say it happened quite like this, but I hope you enjoyed the piece anyway! ^^ And yes, Ireland plays pranks on England in my mind during that period, since she hates being part of his kingdom.


End file.
